Not Happy About Pregnancy
by Anjel-Eri
Summary: Not being updated! Summary is inside! Read and Reveiw.
1. The News

Not Happy About Pregnancy  
  
By ERi  
  
Summary: In this story, Syaoran gets Sakura pregnant after one of their date. Of course their friends are there to support them, but what about their families?  
  
Note: The girls are 16 and the guys are 17 (Re-Written)   
  
Sakura Kinomoto, a junior at Seijuu High was walking down the streets of Tomeda, Japan crying her eyes out. "What am I going to say to everybody? How could I be so dumb?" The girl thought to herself.  
  
She finally got to Syaoran's apartment hesitating a bit. No doubt she was scared. She didn't know what he would do or what he would say to her. Would he tell her to get an abortion to get rid of it? Or would he just pack up and go back to his home in Hong Kong forgetting about her and their child...?  
  
Then Sakura thought, "Syaoran wouldn't leave me would he? He's a guy after all and he has responsibilities to the Li Clan. He can't have a child- not yet anyways..."  
  
When she got to her boyfriend's apartment, she wiped her tears from her face pulling herself together. "Okay," she started. "On the count of three..."  
  
One... Two... Three...  
  
She knocked on the boys' door after saying three. One minute later, the door opened with Syaoran standing there.  
  
"Hello Kura-chan." Syaoran greeted with a hint of cheerfulness.  
  
"Hey Syao-kun..." Sakura said quietly.  
  
Syaoran looked at his sweet cherry blossom thinking, "Oh boy, this must be serious." He then pulled her into his home. "Sakura...are you ok?" He asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sakura knew it was now or never, but she was still worried about his reaction to the news. She remembered what happened to her friend Leika when her boyfriend Willy got her pregnant. He packed up and moved to America to never return.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
The emerald girl then got her courage up and finally decided to tell him. "SYAORAN, I'M PREGNANT!"  
  
Syaoran's mind went blank for a second not believing what he just heard. He snapped out of his shock and replied, "Say that again honey..." He wanted to be sure he heard right.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She repeated crying. "If you don't want it, I completely understand."  
  
The boy saw her tears and pulled her close to him. "Sakura calm down. Of course I want it. You know I'm not like that. I love you too much, and- I'm sure I'll love our baby too."  
  
Sakura smiled hearing his words. "Oh Syaoran..."  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Well there it is, my re-write(the start anyways). Everything's basically the same but just cleaned up a bit. I still think the beginning is slow, but as some of yall know, it gets better. If this is your first time reading this, review!! I'm out. 


	2. Tell Everyone Part1

Not Happy About Pregnancy  
  
By ERi  
  
Summary: In this story, Syaoran gets Sakura pregnant after one of their date. Of course their friends are there to support them, but what about their families?  
  
Note: The girls are 16 and the guys are 17 (Re-Written) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After getting the news about the baby, Sakura and Syaoran decided to wait about a week before they tell anyone about it. Or at least Syaoran decided to wait...  
  
~*One Week Ago*~  
  
"KAWAII!!!!"  
  
"Tomoyo, calm down." Sakura said scared. After all the years she's known Tomoyo, she wasn't exactly used to her psycho side.  
  
"Your right Sakura. I don't know what I was thinking. Heaven knows you're in a very vulnerable state right now and you need to relax and take it easy." The girl said in one of her "scientific tones". "BUT THIS IS SO AWESOME! THINK OF IT KURA, I CAN MAKE THE BABYS' CLOTHES!" She said starry- eyed.  
  
"Hoe..."  
  
"Can you imagine such bliss?"  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked in the receiver. "Are you there?"  
  
"Bliss..."  
  
"..."  
  
~*Present*~  
  
"I CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Sakura, I hope that's the baby talking." Syaoran sighed practically dragging her to her house to tell everyone else the news."  
  
"Oh yeah, it's the baby talking!" She said with sarcasm. "An there are a couple of other things the baby want to say to you!"  
  
"This is going to be a long nine months..."Syaoran mumbled under his breath.  
  
~*Sakura's House*~  
  
"Gochsisosama deshita." Everyone praised after dinner. At that time Syaoran knew it was the perfect time to tell them all.  
  
"Everyone, there's something me and Sakura need to say." He announced scared out of his mind.  
  
"What is it? Is everything okay?" Mehari, a friend of the couple asked.  
  
Sakura stood up beside Syaoran shaking. She couldn't believe she had to tell them all. "Well everyone, I'm..."  
  
"Spit it out!" Kero cut in. "I want cake!" (Yes they know about Kero)  
  
"Sakura is pregnant."  
  
~*End of Chapter 2*~  
  
ERi- Cliffhanger I know, but it's all for the best. Plus this is part one! Read to find out what the reaction is gonna be! I know I'm evil but it has to be this way! lol. 


	3. Tell Everyone Part2

Not Happy About Pregnancy  
  
By ERi  
  
Summary: In this story, Syaoran gets Sakura pregnant after one of their date. Of course their friends are there to support them, but what about their families?  
  
Note: The girls are 16 and the guys are 17 (Re-Written) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~In The Last Chapter~  
  
"Spit it out!" Kero cut in. "I want cake!"  
  
"Sakura is Pregnant..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Now~  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" Everyone said in shock.  
  
"I'm Pregnant." Sakura repeated holding back tears. "It was an accident. It just...we didn't-."  
  
"How wonderful!"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
The two teens (Sakura and Syaoran) were confused. Everyone was happy for them. At least almost everyone...  
  
"WONDERFUL? HAVE TO ALL LOST WHAT'S LEFT OF YOURE MINDS? THEY AREN'T EVEN OUT OF HIGHSCHOOL YET!" Touya yelled furiously.  
  
Yuki took Touya to the side replying, "They're going to get married anyways Touya so why not?"  
  
"YUKI, YOU APPROVE OF THIS? THIS GAKI GOT HER PREGNANT AND THAT DOESN'T BOTHER YOU?"  
  
"Who the hell are you calling a gaki, asshole!" Syaoran said defending himself.  
  
"Why you son of a-."  
  
"Okay, that's enough, I've had it! Touya, go with the guest to the living room! Li-kun and Sakura, I want you in my office right now!" An angry Mr. Kinomoto cried. The group was silent as he stormed off to his office obviously to go wait for Sakura and Syaoran. No one had ever seen Fujitaka (Sakura's father) act that way before. Could he be that upset?  
  
As the two made their way to the office, Sakura grabbed Syao's hand saying, "Syao I'm scared. I've never seen tou-san act that way before."  
  
"I know." He agreed as they walked up to the door of the office. It was as if they were going to their death.  
  
"Syaoran, what are we waiting for?"  
  
"This is a very unpredictable situation Kura. Your father could either kill me by stabbing me over and over with a pencil like I dreamed the night before, or he could have a secret pit of sharks he throws me in like I dreamed last night.  
  
"Well if he does, at least it's not happening to me." Sakura said teasing him.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you..." He smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Me too, but we'll never know what's gonna happed unless we open the door." Sakura said. Syaoran nodded in agreement knocking on the door.  
  
Hearing the noise, Fujitaka told the two to come in. Sakura went in first with Syaoran really, really close behind.  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Yes sir." The two answered in unison.  
  
The tall man sighed looking both of them in the eyes. He didn't have the soft, cheerful face they normally saw. Instead they saw a very upset person, which they both understood why he would be this way.  
  
"First of all I'd like to say I'm very disappointed in you two. What were you thinking, huh? You do realize you're in charge of a new life for the next 19 years of you life."  
  
"Yes daddy we realize..."  
  
"No you don't realize Sakura! You don't realize anything!" Mr. Kinomoto scolded. And with that, Sakura was silent. "How do you plan to support you baby? You both don't have jobs! I can't believe this!"  
  
~*Outside the door*~  
  
"Do you hear anything Eriol?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No, it's almost impossible to hear."  
  
"Well you got magic, cast some hocus-pocus shit!"  
  
"No, that wouldn't be right." Eriol said smiling  
  
Everyone fell anime style  
  
~*Back In the other Room*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were still listening to Fujitaka yell. They couldn't blink or breathe with out being in fear. Finally, Syaoran spoke up and asked, "My Kinomoto, may I say something?"  
  
"Yes you may." Fujitaka said sternly.  
  
"Well, um I think Sakura should move out so we can fend for ourselves since we did this. I can be able to take care of her better too."  
  
"I like that idea." Mr. Kinomoto said.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"But that still doesn't solve the whole thing!" Sakura's dad replied.  
  
"We know sir."  
  
Fujitaka paused for a bit before stating, "I think you should have your family come down here Li-kun, that way we could all discuss this. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." They both replied. They then left the office.  
  
~*End of Chapter 3*~  
  
That's the end of the two-part chapter. How will Syaoran's family react to the news? That question will be answered in the next chapter. Cya! 


	4. Li Clan Gets the News

Not Happy About Pregnancy  
  
By ERi  
  
Summary: In this story, Syaoran gets Sakura pregnant after one of their date. Of course their friends are there to support them, but what about their families?  
  
Note: The girls are 16 and the guys are 17 (Re-Written) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Syaoran's Apartment*~  
  
"Syaoran, what are you waiting for? Either pick up the phone and call your family now, or I smack you until you do it! Be a man!" Sakura cried aggravated. Syaoran tried to ignore the girl and her mood swings, but it was kind of hard considering she got violent.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "You don't understand Kura. The little talk with your dad is like a piece of pie compared to what my family is gonna do to me."  
  
Sakura saddened a bit. "I know it's hard Syaoran, but think of me. Your family already doesn't like me. They might want to kill me now. But its now of never right?"  
  
"I'd rather it be never..." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
Hearing him, Sakura snatched the phone from him replying, "Then I'll just have to dial. One of us has to have some guts!"  
  
Before Syaoran could say, 'no Sakura', she dialed the number and handed the phone back to him.  
  
"Hello, Li residence! This is Futtie how may I help you?  
  
"Hey Futtie, let me speck to mother. It's Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran heard the girl gasp in surprise screaming, "SYAORAN! HOW ARE YOU? HOW'S KURA-CHAN? ARE YOU TREATING HER RIGHT? ARE YOU COMING TO VISIT?" at the other end of the line.  
  
"Futtie! Let me speck to mom! I don't have time for 21 questions! It's important!"  
  
"Fine, you don't have to get all snippy." His sister huffed.  
  
A few moments after, Syaoran heard a familiar voice. "Hello son. Futtie said it was important. Are you doing well?" Yelan, Syaoran's mother spoke.  
  
"Yes mother, I'm fine, but I have some news." Syaoran stated as calmly as possible. "You see, Kura- I mean Sakura-chan is pregnant with my child, and her father want to speak with you about it- in Japan."  
  
"I see. I shall inform the clan immediately. We will arrive in Tomeda in two days, understood?"  
  
"Yes mother." Syaoran replied confused. He thought she would take it at least a little bit harder than that. But instead of questioning, he hung up as she did.  
  
"So, what did they say? It didn't sound too bad." Sakura asked snapping Syaoran out of his thought.  
  
"Calm...." He answered.  
  
"Calm?"  
  
"Uh huh, she's coming in two days."  
  
Sakura shivered a bit. "Syaoran...I'm scared"  
  
"Me too."  
  
~*Li Mansion*~  
  
"YELAN! THIS IS UBSURB! WE WANTED AN HEIR TO THE CLAN SOON, BUT THIS WOMAN IS TOO SOON! AND BEFORE MARRIAGE! HAVE YOU TAUGHT THAT BOY ANY RESEPCT FOR HIMSELF?" The oldest elder of the Clan cried in anger with a voice booming throughout the Mansion.  
  
"Jingzong, please calm down. Think of the fact that we have a new heir. Plus, we were already going to tell the Xiaolang to make wedding preparations. They have to marry now." The wisest said in a calm tone.  
  
"BUT THE-."  
  
"Elder." Yelan interrupted. "I already have made a scheduled flight to Tomeda, where the mistress lives. Her father would like a word with us. I wanted to meet him anyways."  
  
"Feh! I don't see why Xiaolang is so fond of that place. Its just country with a whole bunch of Japanese pigs." The snottiest elder remarked smugly.  
  
"His cherry blossom lives there. And Xiaolang says he wants to be near her elder Si Sie Shi. If you ask me, I think its romantic." Futtie cut in.  
  
"Well no one asked for your opinions now did they girl? It's still a place!" Elder Si Sie Shi snapped giving Futtie the hush-mouth.  
  
Yelan sighed, "Well is it agree to go to Tomeda?"  
  
"Agreed." The elders replied reluctantly.  
  
After a few more quarrels, the meeting was excused.  
  
~*End of Chapter 4*~  
  
ERi- Hihi! Yea that's the end of four. To those of you who are reading, please let me know how the re-write is going! I think I might have made a few mistakes, but I'm still learning, although, I have gotten better. You'll see in my other fics I'm working on. View my site found on my profile to see what's up and what's down! Baibai all! 


	5. The Plans

Not Happy About Pregnancy  
  
By ERi  
  
Summary: In this story, Syaoran gets Sakura pregnant after one of their date. Of course their friends are there to support them, but what about their families?  
  
Note: The girls are 16 and the guys are 17 (Re-Written)   
  
Fuutie's Room  
  
"I can't believe we're going to be aunties!" Xiafa, another one of Syaoran's four sisters exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Shhh! Keep it down! We don't want mother to know what we're up to!" Fuutie said sternly.  
  
"What are we up to sister?" Feimei asked.  
  
"Don't you see? Our kawaii lil' mei mei Kura-chan is pregnant because of our brother! She has to suffer with morning sickness, and getting fat, and our bother! We got to make him pay!" Fuutie said starry-eyed.  
  
Faren, another sister, listen in tears. "That was so beautiful!"  
  
"Yes! So wonderful! If you made it rhyme, it would be such a wonderful poem!" Xiafa exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever." Meiling said sitting on the bed. "You sound like you have this grand master plan."  
  
"Well I do." Futtie said.  
  
"What is it then?" Meiling asked still skeptical.  
  
"The plan my dear cousin, is this..."  
  
Elder's Meeting Place  
  
"Yelan, I still don't approve of this! And if you think I'm going to never overlook this, you are mistaken!" Jingzong boomed louder than ever, while narrowing his already narrow eyes.  
  
"I know Elder. But you must know, I don't intend for Xiaolang or Sakura get away with this. Even though I'm happy to have a grand child, they both need to know that we do not tolerate sex before marriage. Also, I want to see what Sakura's father is doing to deal with this situation. You mustn't forget we are going to Japan to meet with him."  
  
Elder Si Sie Shi rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, talking to the rat's father is going to do a world of help."  
  
Back in Fuutie's Room  
  
"Such vooduhful idea!" Xiafa shouted satisfied.  
  
Fuutie shot her sister a shut your pipe look making her do so and mouthing a sorry.  
  
"So, we're really gonna do this?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Of course cousin Mei-chan!"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Yay!" Xiafa yelled. "This is gonna be so cool!"  
  
The girls agreed except for Meiling who was a little unsure of the whole "Grand Master Plan", or "Plan X" as Fuutie called it. Even though it bothered her, she kept her mouth shut, for the time being anyways.  
  
The girls kept giving ideas about what they should do with the plan, then, they went their separate ways to pack up and wait for the day they left to Tomeda.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
ERi- Like I said last time, thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'd write your names again but I'm tired ya know, so I guess I'll do it when I'm up to it. You know who you are (sorry). But yeah, I know the chapter is short, but yeah, that's what's happenin'. Ne wayz, cya next chapter. Luv 2 ya! 


End file.
